Blue Wafflecopter/Canis
Blue Wafflecopter, also known as Blue, is the king of the Kittydog Haters, the Blue Waffles. He is a hybrid of a dog and a dragon. He is genderfluid, like all of kittydog's other characters, but mostly male. In the Void universe, he is known as Canis. Appearance Timeline Blue Wafflecopter is blue with upturned ears, a dark blue waffle pattern on one cheek and a dark blue belly and chest. In addition, there are four of these waffles on his tail. He has bright red eyes and bright red wings that have darker tips. Void Canis is bright blue with upturned ears (the left one being split in half), a darker blue waffle pattern on one cheek and his tail-tip, and a dark blue inner mouth and nose. His eyes and tiny wings are colored bright red. History Early Life Not much is currently known about Blue Wafflecopter/Canis's early life, though his parents are Copter and Pastry, and his siblings are Wafflecopter/Woofle and Laven. His Timeline form seemingly had a very troubled past, and it often brings him bad memories, causing him to throw bursts of fury - this is possibly a reason he turned bad. Personality Timeline Blue Wafflecopter despises waffles, Crystal and Wafflecopter, though this seemed to change slightly later on. At first glance, he is cold, and constantly angry, but he is not totally evil - he can sometimes be carefree and happy. There are also many known occassions where he is shown feeling regretful, possibly for what he had done. He has also been acting cute on other occassions. Void Kittydog has described Canis as "a sweet man with edgy humor". He may also dislike waffles, as when Woofle threw a waffle at his face, he got mad. Abilities Blue Wafflecopter has a pure dragon form, where he can breathe a massive amount of fire and slits appear in his eyes. Horns replace his ears, and there are several other changes to his body. He is only known to change into this form when he is outraged. He also controls Blue Waffles, much like his brother Wafflecopter controls Waffles. Relationships Crystal/Cruffle Blue Wafflecopter and Crystal are rivals. Him and his blue waffles often try to hurt Crystal, as shown in the Forest Rave meme. Crystal owns a Blue Wafflecopter suit, but has only ever worn it once. In the Daijobanai meme, Canis happily flips off Cruffle, who is sad, but then they drink Bleach together. Wafflecopter/Woofle Blue Wafflecopter and Wafflecopter are rivals. Wafflecopter often uses his waffles to hit Blue, who uses his blue waffles to hurt Wafflecopter. While Wafflecopter is friends with Crystal, Blue hates her. Blue also hates waffles, which are Wafflecopter's element. However, they were once shown together bonding and holding hands. It's unknown what the exact relationship between Canis and Woofle is, but Canis got angry when Woofle approached him, suggesting that Canis doesn't like him. Laven It is unknown what Blue Wafflecopter and his sister think of each other, though they know of each other's existence. Copter It is unknown what Blue Wafflecopter and his father think of each other, though they know of each other's existence. Pastry It is unknown what Blue Wafflecopter and his mother think of each other, though they know of each other's existence. Asha It is confirmed that Blue Wafflecopter has a crush on her. It is unknown if Asha likes him back, but it is unlikely, considering that Asha is already in a relationship. Trivia *He is currently the only known antagonist apart from blue waffles, which he controls. *It is hinted in Kittydog's Stay Alive For Me that he is trying to rearrange his world, which may mean he is trying to make up for his mistakes, meaning there is a chance he regrets being an antagonist. He may be turning better, since afterwards, he hasn't been shown to hurt Crystal again. *His Void form's name, Canis, is the Latin word for 'dog'. *Blue waffles (the objects he control) share the same colors as him - i.e. their wings are red and their body is blue. *He is Cupcake Cat's brother-in-law, Pøtion/Søuffle's great-uncle and Crystal's uncle-in-law. *He, and both his siblings, share the same element - waffles, though the waffles are different colors. *His temperament is very similar to Blue Waffles. It is likely he shaped them like that to represent him. *Fluffen has once been shown lifting him up to annoy him, suggesting she may dislike him. *His may have gotten his evilness from his father, Copter, who is not fully evil, but he has been shown acting malevolent towards Puffle. *He has a crush on Asha. *Seeing as how his Void form has paws, un-dragonlike wings, and a nose instead of nostrils, he might be fully dog in the Void universe. Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Dragons Category:Genderfluid/Mostly Male Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Hybrid characters Category:Characters that appear in The Kittydog Story (Video Series) Category:Characters that exist in the Timeline universe Category:Characters that exist in the Void universe